The purpose of these experiments is to determine the effects of two commonly used diets and food restriction on the neurobehavioral toxicity of acrylamide in rats. Changes in activity wheel responses as a function of cumulative dose and duration of exposure to acrylamide, diet and food restriction will be studied.